JLA : Sinister Encounter
by Warrior girl59
Summary: Secrets batman kept even from himself come to light. a forgotten mansion and a murder family, when the JLA is trapped in the Watch Tower with Demons from hell, will they escape in one piece and who will be left behind. Children have you ever met the boogey man before rated M for gore later on
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first time writing anything so I hope you enjoy. This is inspired by the Sinister movies.**

JLA Sinister encounter

Superman was sitting anxiously in a dark room trying his best to keep his breathes silent, he glanced next to him and locked eyes with Wonder Woman who was trying to keep calm herself. Their silent conversation was interrupted by a soft moan from Flash, who's head was laying in Wonder Woman's lap, she quickly silenced him by covering his mouth with her hand. Superman then looked to his other side and saw Green Lantern and Hawk Girl holding each other trembly lightly. Superman looked around the rest of the room and almost pleadingly he whispered, "why did this happen". Being the only one who heard, Wonder Woman removed her hand from the now silent Flash and kindly placed on Superman's hand, but their moment was interrupted by the soft creaking of the door slowly opening. Heads turned and eyes widened at the figure in the doorway.

48 hours earlier

Superman and Wonder Woman were admiring the large sitting room as they waited patiently for their host to return. "Even after all these years I still get impressed by the size of his mansion" Superman said.

"I know" Wonder Woman responded as she gazed at the large portrait of a man and woman above the fire place. Her eyes fell a upon the young boy in the center with dark hair and piercing blue eyes.

" Sorry that took so long" Superman and Wonder Woman turned to see Batman walking towards them followed by Alfred who brought tea and other refreshments.

"Don't worry" Superman said, "I am in no rush" he added.

" Please sit down" Batman said gesturing to the couches, he sat down loosening his tie followed be Superman And Wonder Woman who sat on the couch adjacent to Batman's. Alfred quietly offered refreshments as Superman placed his brief case on the table in the corner of the two couches, "how can I help you".

" Lex Luther has been buying up a lot if land outside of Gotham, and I don't know why, but I don't trust it" Superman said as he pulled out a file from his brief case. "I have been tracking the land he has been buying and I think I know where he will buy next".

" Well you seem to be doing perfectly fine so far, so I don't know why you need my help" Batman joked, Wonder Woman chuckled and Alfred only allowed himself a slight smile.

Shaking off the embarrassment, " Well you see the next plot of land is an estate" Batman raised an eyebrow, " owned by you" Superman finished as he handed Batman the file.

Batman opened the file and his eyes widening ever so slightly and stared, Superman was confused by this because their was only a picture on the first page. "I don't own this estate" he said shortly closing the file.

"But it says that you-" Superman started.

" I do not own it" Batman said with such intensity as he pushed the file back into Superman's hand that is startled everyone in the room. Batman quickly stood up " I would not look into that mansion anymore". He added before quickly leaving the room. Surprised by what happened Superman and Wonder Woman looked at each other for answers but had none.

"May I take a look at the file" Alfred asked politely, Superman turned and paused for a moment then handed the file to Alfred. Alfred slowly opened the file but as soon as he saw what was inside he shut it quickly and looked away with a concerned expression.

"What is it?" Superman asked as he stood up " What is wrong?". Alfred glanced at Superman and handed him the file, he turned taking a few steps away as Superman and Wonder Woman waited for an answer.

"You should stop looking into that estate" he said quietly with his back still turned away.

Superman was getting frustrated, "but why, what wrong?"

Alfred turned around slowly and looked at Superman and Wonder Woman and took a deep breath, "you need to leave now".

"What...why?" Superman asked as he started walking towards but was stopped by Wonder Woman as she put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

Alfred had walked them to the door, and they left in awkward silence. Superman and WonderWoman flew back to his apartment when they got there Superman put the brief case on his desk and pulled out the file. Wonder Woman noticed, "you aren't letting this go are you" she said as she approached the desk.

"No way" he said as he pulled out the papers for the mansion and looked at them. "From my understanding no one has lived in the mansion in over 20 years, I know it is owned by the Wayne's, but I don't know who lived in it before".

"Could it be a summer home, or something like that" Wonder Woman suggested but Superman shook his head, she grabbed one of the papers and they both read for a while. "There really isn't a lot of information about this house at all" she noted.

"your right" Superman agreed, "Other then when it was built and what renovations were done, there isn't anything" frustrated Superman took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

There was a moment then Wonder Woman said, "I have never seen Bruce act like that before".

" yeah, whatever it is about this house... it really bothered him" Superman finished softly. His eyes wondered looking of all the papers before him, and then they fell on the picture of the mansion. He grabbed it and took a closer look, Wonder Woman also took a look over his shoulder.

"Wait" Wonder Woman said, "What's that?" She pointed to one of the windows and they saw a dark figure, "it looks like a... a person"

"that can't be right" Superman said as he took a closer look, "Jimmy just took this picture a week ago, no one should be in this mansion".

I hope you enjoyed, I know it isn't much yet but there is so much more in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**hope you enjoy chapter two**

Superman and Wonder Woman could not understand what they were looking at, "Maybe it's just the lighting in the picture or something" Wonder Woman try desperately to explain what they were seeing. Superman just shook his head, it seemed the longer he stared the clearer the figure became. "Hey" Wonder Woman broke his trance.

"We need more information on this " Superman said with new determination already pulling out the rest of the papers in the file.

"I'll go get the coffee" Wonder Woman said realizing it might be a long night, as she walked in the Superman's small apartment kitchen she heard him call some one on the phone.

"hello Lois, it's Clark...yeah I need your help with something...Yeah I need you to look into an estate owned by Wayne Enterprises, sorry I can' tell you why just yet but I promise it is important, okay...thank you." Superman put his phone down just as Wonder Woman walked back in with two cups of coffee, "Let's get started" he said.

The hours slowly ticked by as the two researched in every way they knew how, Wonder Woman even flew to the library and back, but had learned nothing new. Now on their third cup of coffee Wonder Woman was ready to hit her head on a wall, she looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning, " I don't think we are going to find anything" she said.

Superman leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh, "any one who was in any way connected to the mansion either, won't talk, is missing, or dead" Superman's frustration was reaching a tipping point, his desk was a mess and he didn't know what to do next.

"I say we go to bed, we aren't going to find anything that we haven't found already" Wonder Woman said, and unhappily Superman agreed.

the next day Superman and Wonder Woman were on their way to meet Lois for an early lunch, when they walked into restaurant Lois was already there and waved them over to her table. " Oh, Diana I am surprised to see you, did know Smallville here was interesting enough to hang around" Lois joked as Superman and Wonder Woman sat down across from her.

"So did you find anything interesting ?" Superman asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

" It's what I didn't find that was interesting" Lois replied, Wonder Woman raised an eyebrow. "Well with a mansion like this, especially one own by Bruce Wayne, would have a lot of information on it. But there was nothing, I couldn't even find a picture online".

"I know, I had to send Jimmy to go take some pictures" Superman said as he pulled out his file and the picture he had and he handed it to Lois.

She studied the photo for a minute then looked more closely at small part of it, " Is that a..." She trailed off.

"What?" Superman asked guessing she had spotted the figure in the window.

"There is something in the window" she said as she turned the picture towards Superman and Wonder Woman and pointed at it, but something was wrong.

Superman snatched the photo and held it closer, " It's in the wrong...window" he said in disbelief.

Wonder Woman looked closer too, "that can't be right" she said with the same disbelief as Superman. She looked at the figure and then the window that it was suppose to be in, on the other side of the mansion.

Lois didn't know what to do, "are you guys okay?" she asked, they both looked up and then at each other.

Superman put the photo away shaking his head and then looked back at Lois, "do you have anything else?" He asked.

"well I wasn't finding anything in my normal channels, so a tried something else"

Lois started, " I thought, maybe you can stop the press from talking about a place, but if police are involved then there has to be a record somewhere. So I looked for anything, noise complaint, employee complaint...".

" I am guessing you didn't find much" Wonder Woman noted.

"I almost gave up" Lois continued. " but then I found it."

"what?" Superman asked relived to finally have some information.

" A 911 call made by an Alfred Pennyworth sending police to the mansion" Lois said "but when I looked into it all I got was a sealed file, so we can't get into it".

Superman didn't know what to do with this new information he looked at Wonder Woman who thought for a moment then said, " I think we need to go back and have another talk with Alfred".

" Wait, you know Alfred Pennyworth" Lois said shocked, but received no answer because Superman and Wonder Woman were already standing up to leave, "hey, where are you going?"

" Sorry Lois, got to go, and thanks for your help" Superman said in a rush as he started for the door following Wonder Woman.

" you owe me one Smallville! " Lois yelled as he walked out the door.

Sorry about the short chapter, but big things coming in the next one


	3. Chapter 3

**hope you enjoy chapter 3**

Superman and Wonder Woman approached the door at the Wayne mansion and knocked softly. Alfred answered the door but when we saw who it was he stood in silence. "We want answers" Superman said as he looked Alfred straight in the eyes. Alfred paused for a moment not braking eye contact, then turned and tried to close the door. Superman grabbed the door and said, "we found the sealed file".

Alfred looked back and contemplated this new information, he then opened the door once more stepping out of the way to let them in. Silently Alfred lead Superman and Wonder Woman to the sitting room they were in the day before. "Sit" Alfred said as he sat himself, "what do you know?" He asked studying them.

"Well other then then the fact that any information about the estate has been silenced or erased" Superman started " we know you sent police to the mansion". Alfred looked at Superman, "why?".

Alfred glanced behind himself down the hall and then back to face Superman and Wonder Wonder, he took a deep breath," when master Bruce said he didn't own the estate, he was partially right" Alfred started but the paused.

"What is it?" Superman asked nervous that Alfred would change his mind about answering their questions

"I am not quiet sure where to start, this a long story" Alfred stated, " May a see your file again?"

"Ummm...sure" Superman said, he grabbed his brief case, pulled out the file and handed it the Alfred.

Alfred opened the file and looked at the photo, Superman noticed that Alfred almost looked sad. " I guess to start you should know, that I wasn't the first one to get custody of Master Bruce when his parents died".

"What?" Wonder Woman couldn't contain herself and Superman also had a face of surprise.

"Well you see" Alfred said, " he had an aunt and uncle who had three children of their own, they owned the estate and Master Bruce lived there with them".

"Had?" Superman asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

" They are all dead" Alfred said plainly. Wonder Woman let out a soft sigh and mumbled something under her breath, Superman just lowered his head.

"Are you happy now?" Alfred, Superman, and Wonder Woman all turned around quick to see Batman standing a few feet from where they were seated. " Is this really so important?" He asked as he snatched the file out a Alfred hands.

"Master Bruce I-" Alfred stuttered

"Really, I don't know why you find this estate so, fascinating" Batman said waving the file around, "I've never even been there" He said with a strange look in his eyes as he opened the file.

"But Alfred said that y-" Superman started but stopped as Batman practically threw the file on the ground and sent papers flying everywhere, startling Superman he glanced back up saw Batman just standing there holding the picture.

"Bruce" Wonder Woman said as she tried to approach him, but stopped when she saw him rip the picture in half, throw it in the ground and then run down the hall away from them. Wonder Woman fly after him but by the time she got barely half way down the hall he had disappeared , she looked around but she couldn't see him or even hear him. She walked back into the sitting room and saw Alfred and Superman picking up the papers and putting them back in the file. Superman picked up the two halves of the picture and put them back in the file and closed it.

"You need to leave now" Alfred said sternly

"But we still have more-" Superman tried to protest

"Now"

Superman and Wonder Woman quietly left the mansion but stood by the gate to the estate in silence not sure what to do next. Superman stared at his file for a while then something told him to open it as soon as he did he dropped the whole file on the ground and it fell in a stack still opened. " What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

" the picture it's..." Superman trailed off as he stared, Wonder Woman glanced down to see the picture was in one piece again with a thin, dark red line down the middle where it should be ripped in half.

 **hope you enjoyed, next chapter**

 **will we see the sealed file?**


	4. Chapter 4

**here we go again :)**

Wonder Woman shut the file closed then looked at Superman who was still staring at the file, " stop" Wonder Woman said stepping in front of him, realizing he was using x-Ray vision to continue to look at the photo. Superman looked at her and got a pained expression, he put his hand to his head, "what's wrong" Wonder Woman asked.

"I...I just got a really bad head ache all of the sudden, but I am fine" Superman answered shaking his head, he pause before continuing and turned to look her in the eye , " I can't let this go" he said to her,"something is...off, about this whole thing and I want to know what".

Wonder Woman wanted to say no, but then she saw the look in the his eyes, "alright," she gave in, "but we can't involve Alfred or Bruce again, I but want to see what would happen if we pushed it anymore". She bent over and picked up the file as she said this.

"Your right" Superman agreed while thinking, "what now".

"I think" she paused " I think we need to get in that sealed police file.

Superman nodded , "any idea on how to get it?".

Wonder Woman thought for a moment then it hit her, she wiped out her phone and called someone. A few minutes later superman notice something zipping towards them in the distance a second more and Flash was standing there in front of them. "What's up guys?" He asked.

"Wally?" Superman exclaimed in a bit of surprise, as he saw Flash's cheesy smile.

"Thanks for coming, Wally" Wonder Woman said.

"Sure Diana, I was bored any way" Flash said as he adjusted his clothes that had been disturbed in his run, "what do you need?"

"Well it's a bit of a long story, we can talk over lunch" Wonder Woman suggested, Flash shrugged and started to walk through the gate towards Wayne Mansion.

"Wait" Wonder Woman said quickly as she grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He gave her a confused look, "we'll explain some where else".

They wondered around Gothem for a while, then chose a small launch cafe to stop in. "Can I see it?" Flash asked after Superman and Wonder Woman had explained all about the estate, mansion, and picture. Wonder Woman pulled out the file and slowly pulled out the photo and handed across the table to Flash. He studied the the photo like all the others, with a perplexed expression he said, " I see what your talking about, but you miss counted".

"Hmm?" Superman questioned, Flash turned the photo around to face Superman and Wonder and pointed to the window.

"There are two figures" he said, Superman looked and saw a tall figure and a small figure, he grabbed the photo a stuffed it back in the file.

"This is a lot" Flash noted wanting to brake the awkward silence, "and you want my help to get at the sealed file?".

"Yes" Wonder Woman answered, "you once said your uncle worked for the police, could he get the file".

"I don't know" Flash answered, " he is only the forensics guy ". Flash saw the need in Superman's and Wonder Woman's eyes, "give me a little bit" and with that Flash sped off.

An hour past as Superman and Wonder Woman waited in the lunch cafe, finally Flash walked back in, " you owe me one" he said as he sat back down.

"Were you able to get it?" Superman asked, Flash smirked as he placed a black case file on the table.

They decided to not open the file in a public cafe and they all raced back to Superman's apartment. Once they got there Superman swept all the papers off his desk on to the floor and laid the case file on the desk. "I don't know what we will find in here" he warned sensing something sinister in the case file.

Wonder Woman and Flash walked to either side of him and nodded, Superman slowly unlocked the small buckle and opened the file. The three read the first page slowly and stopped at the same part.

"Murder?" Superman Whispered confused.

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **to my readers, I would really like to know how you feel this story going, this is my first time writing horror, so I would love to hear what you guys like and what you guys don't like.**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry this is so late, my long excuse is at the bottom, please enjoy**

"The whole family was murdered" Superman said not sure if he was stating or questioning this new information, Wonder Woman and Flash were silent. Once he finished reading the reports on the first page he gently picked it up and moved it to the side. What was underneath made all three want to throw up.

"Oh my god" Superman gasped.

"Even the children" Flash whispered in shock.

"This is horrible" Wonder Woman uttered

Underneath the first page there were crime scene pictures there was a man, woman, and three children in the pictures all dead. They were laying in a circle and had been nailed to the floor and had multiple stab wounds in their chests. Superman slowly pushed the picture to the side only to find more, close ups of their faces eyes still open looking towards the ceiling . Finally reaching the end of the pictures Superman found more papers of case notes. Flash snatched one of the papers and quickly walked alway from the desk and photos, and sat in the chair and began reading with a strange serious look. Wonder Woman did the same and settled on the bed. Superman looked at all of the photos scattered on his desk for a few minutes not sure what to do.

"Guys" Flash said,"there was another boy in the house". Superman turned his head and looked at Flash. "When the police got there they found a boy, but his name isn't here because he was a minor".

Wonder Woman looked down then spoke softly, "it was Bruce"

'Huh?" Flash barley got out

"He was there while his family was being murdered" she said in disbelief, more herself then the Superman or Flash, a sad silence filled the room.

Superman's eyes wondered around the room and feel on the case file, he grab a page of his own sat down and began reading. "It's unsolved" he said out loud.

"What?" Wonder Woman asked looking up from her paper.

"It was never solved" he repeated, "they never found the killer" he finished quickly looking up from the page. He three looked at each other searching for answers none of them had. Superman looked back down at the page and read a bit farther, "they had a suspect though" he lifted the page up to reveal a picture taken by a surveillance camera. Flash and Wonder Woman got up and walked over to Superman to see the picture, it was dark and blurry but they saw a tall man in a suit with messy hair covering his face.

"I think we need to go visit this estate" Superman said.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash stood out side the gate to the estate and saw the mansion a behind a large yard that now looked barren since it had no one to tend to it. Superman walked up the the gate and grabbed the chain that locked the gate, he crushed it in his hands and opened the gate. Wonder Woman and Flash walked through the gate, buy Superman just stood there, when they notice Superman wasn't with them, they turned to see him holding the picture in his hand and staring at it. Superman wasn't even surprised to see the the two figures had returned to one, but now it was the tall figure left, the short one was gone. Superman put the picture away and followed Wonder Woman and Flash towards the mansion

Wonder Woman ripped off the boards nailing front door closed and then tugged the rusty door open. The three walked into the mansion as the evening sun started setting, the rays of light entered in through cracks in the boarded up windows. It was so dusty Flash wanted to cough, and most of the furniture was covered, they could tell no one has been inside the mansion in years. The three quietly walked down the hall looking around the dusty home and entered a large empty living room. Superman opened the case file in his hand and pulled out one of the crime scene photos, " it was here" he said holding up the photo looking back and forth between the photo and the room.

Wonder Woman approached him, "really?" she asked looking at the photo too.

Flash walked around the room looking at the walls, he stopped at the large fire place in the center and looked up to see a large portrait of the family that lived he, "hey" Flash called to Wonder Woman and Superman. They looked up at the same portrait Flash was, and saw the family with their eyes scratched out.

"Someone really didn't like this family" Wonder Woman noted.

"How did they get up there?" Flash asked realizing that the portrait was at least 20 feet above the fire place, he only received silence as the answer.

Superman walked across the room towards Flash, but stopped in the center noticing something on the floor. There were red markings on the floor that were spreading out towards the side of the room, "guys" Superman whispered as he looked at the picture of the murdered family and saw the red marks surrounding them.

Flash and Wonder Woman approached Superman, but stopped in their tracks as they heard a loud bang.

"Something...fell" Flash suggested

Superman looked at Flash, "thing don't just fall in a house that hasn't moved in 20 years"

 **i hoped you enjoyed**

 **so things got really busy now that I am back in school, and then snow caused power outages and the internet was down for two days, but more coming soon, I promise**


	6. Chapter 6

**yes I know this is really late and I am a terrible person, but here is the next chapter please enjoy.**

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash stared in the direction of the sound, it came from the right side of the mansion. They looked up at the balcony that was above the hall way that they had just entered from and stood there guessing what had made the loud sound, without a word Superman and Wonder Woman flew up to the balcony.

Flash darted down a hall to the side of the room to the stairs he had seen at the end of the hall, but something caught his eye and he nearly tripped as he came to a sudden halt. He paused and thought for an instant before turning around, he took a few calculated steps forward and paused again before looking in the doorway of one of the many rooms. He looked away and back again, even more confused then before, he glanced at the doorway across the hall and saw the window was casting no shadow.

Superman and Wonder Woman landed on the balcony and looked around and saw it looked liked the rest of the house, dusty and furniture that was covered up. They walked down the hall looking in each doorway for anything that was out of place but weren't sure what it would be. But then they saw a door, which was strange because every other door was open. Wonder Woman and Superman glanced at each other then approached the door, Wonder Woman reached for the handle and opened the door.

Her and Superman peered into the room and were almost surprised at how normal the room looked after a moment of awkward silence, "well I don't know what we were expecting" Wonder Woman said with a breath of relief as she and Superman stood in the doorway. They stiffed as they heard footsteps behind them and whipped themselves around.

"What?" Flash asked confused.

Superman and Wonder Woman gave an anger sigh of relief, "what took you so long?" Superman asked.

Flash's face dropped it's confusion, " umm... Well I thought I umm..." Flash started, " Never mind it was nothing".

Wonder Woman noticed something was wrong, " Wally, what happened?".

Flash took a breath, " I thought I... saw something" he said, "it was short and dark, like...a shadow. But where I looked again, there was nothing there" he finished. Wonder Woman and superman stood in silence not sure what to say. "So what is with the room" Flash pointed

"I don't know" Superman said as he turned and walked into it followed by Wonder Woman and Flash. Inside was a bed, desk, a few cabinets, closet, and a few other odds and ends, they explored the room wondering what and drawn them to it. Superman went to the desk and looked at the books on it, he noticed that there were text books along with children's novels.

Wonder Woman approached the closet and when she opened it she found that it was still full clothes, personal items, and boxes. She opened one of the boxes and started looking through it finding papers, and books.

Flash looked at the window in the room and walked towards it and looked out at the front lawn, he pressed face to the window and tried to look at the rest of the mansion.

As Wonder Woman dug through another box and found a small leather bound book, she opened it and read the inside cover, "Bruce"

Superman put one of the books back on the desk and looked at her," what?"

"This journal " she stood up and walked over to Superman, "Bruce's name is in it, I guessing it was his" she handed him the book and he studied it.

"Hey Clark" Flash said as he was still peering out the window

"Yeah"Superman and Wonder Woman looked up from the journal .

"Can I see that picture again?".

"Sure" Superman said as he pulled it out of the file and handed it to Flash.

Flash looked at it and seemed to be counting, he shot out of the room, when he got back a moment later he took a steady breath," I think I figured out why you guys were drawn to this room" he said gravely. Superman and Wonder Woman looked at him and he held the picture facing them and pointed to the figure in the window.

"We are right here"

 **so the reason this took so long is I have been doing some long term planning with the story and where it will go in the future. Now that the planning is out of the way chapters should be coming out more frequently.**


	7. Chapter 7

**extra long chapter today for the long wait, this is hot off the press, please enjoy!**

Superman and Wonder Woman stared at the figure in the window, "what does this mean?" Superman asked as he took the photo and he started putting it back in the case file. But a loud bang made him stop. He looked up and saw Flash staring at something behind him and Wonder Woman with a confused almost scared look. Superman and Wonder Woman turned around to find the door slammed shut.

"nothing was there" Flash whispered, stunned.

Wonder Woman turned and was reaching for the door as her fingers touched the door handle she heard soft quick footsteps race past the door. She nearly ripped the door open and stuck her head out and looked side to side, she paused and turned back around and just shook her head at Flash and Superman.

Superman used his x-Ray vision and looked side to side, "I'm not seeing anything " he said.

The three stepped out into the hall, "the foot steps headed this way" Wonder Woman pointed down the hall in the direction Flash had come from. They walked down the hall looking in each doorway not sure what to expect, till they reached the stairs at the end of the hall. "Let's split up and look around" Wonder Woman suggested.

Superman and Flash headed down stairs and Wonder Woman stayed on the upper floor, she looked down the long hall that seem to stretch before her and it made her dizzy. She shook it off and started down the hall stepping into each room for a moment looking for something to catch her eye. When she approached the room they had just been in she started to open the door then stopped.

Superman left Flash at the bottom of the stairs and flew to a large room with the portrait and looked around the room. He once again used his x-Ray vision and looked around the room for any clue of what happened many years before. His eyes spotted a something on the wall just about the fire place, he flew closer and inspected the wall. He saw it was under a roughly cut piece of wall paper that matched the rest of the room, he carefully peeled it away to revel a strange symbol drawn with something red.

Flash watched Superman's cape disappear at the end of hall before he started searching the hall, he forced himself to go back to the room that he saw the dark shadow. Before stepping in to the room he once again looked across the hall to see if anything would cast a shadow, but saw nothing but the setting sun through the window. He stepped into the room and noted how it liked like every other room and was almost let down, until he heard a soft dripping sound.

At first it was almost to soft to hear, but the more Flash focused the louder it seemed to be . He looked around the room searching for where it came from and he noticed a door opened just a crack. He approached and opened the door to revel a bathroom, to his right Flash saw a bath tub with the shower curtain pulled around it, and to his left he saw a sink with water dripping from the faucet.

"This place shouldn't have any water" he muttered to himself as he walked towards it. He looked in the dusty mirror just above the sink and blew a quick breath sending the dust flying away, he placed his hand on the faucet handle and moved it back and forth slowly but the water still when on dripping. Flash leaned in for a closer look and tried tightening handle but nothing worked, as he inspected the sink he noticed something in the drain.

He put two fingers in the drain and felt around, but couldn't reach what he saw. When he pulled his fingers out his jaw dropped slightly as he saw his fingers were covered in something red. He stood up quickly staring at the sink, when he looked in the mirror his eyes widened as he noticed a dark hand clutching the shower curtain from behind.

Wonder Woman stood in front of the closed door deciding wether or not she wanted to open it, she thought back to when they had left the room remembering that no one had closed the door. She looked side to side down the long hall and was left to wonder what had caused the door to close, that is when she heard the scratching noise. She placed her ear up against the door and found the sound was coming from the other side, she waited a few seconds unsure what she should do, but then she heard the small laugh.

Wonder Woman once again slammed the door open and started rushing in but stopped in her tracks as she noticed the walls were covered in drawings. She looked around to find the drawing on all the walls and even on the ceiling. They were childish drawings, many stick figures and crude pictures. Before Wonder Woman could even begin to comprehend what the drawings meant she heard footsteps and the door shut once again.

Wonder Woman resisted to temptation to rip the door off its hinges, and opened it flying into the hall. She paused in the hall looking down both ends searching for the cause of the footsteps, she once again heard the small laugh. She flew towards the stairs searching for the source of the sound, she turned around and gazed down the long hall.

She saw, at the far end of the hall, something small and dark walked across the hall from one room into the other. She charged towards it at full speed, and went into the room that the figure went into, but she found nothing.

A loud bang brought Superman back from the large room and Wonder Woman down the hall and stairs. They found Flash on his hands and knees in the hall, "Wally, what happened?" Superman asked as he rushed towards him.

Flash was taking shallow breaths trying to calm down, "it just...it flew off the... And um...the a".

"Wally, clam down, just tell us what happened" Wonder Woman said but Flash just stayed silent trying to make sense of what happened. Wonder Woman looked at Superman for answers, but he didn't know what to say, and they all went silent. Suddenly Flash pointed behind Wonder Woman towards the stairs, in silence they watched a small ball slowly roll out of the near by room and down the stairs leading to the basement.

The three stared for a minute still quiet, then Superman stood up and followed the ball down the stairs. As Superman descended it got darker, he felt like he was walling into in endless pit till he finally reached the bottom. The basement was dirty and messy, and the walls and floor was made of concrete, Superman dodged cobwebs as he wondered passed the rows of shelves filled with toys, boxes, antiques and other items.

Superman was startled when he heard music start playing, the sound was a simple melody and Superman located a small music box. It was on a shelve and Superman bent down one one knee to get a better look, the box was generic and Superman didn't see anything significant about it. When he shut the lid to stop the music he saw a dark shadow figure on the other side it was small, the size of a child, just standing there looking at him.

Before Superman could move it disappeared in the blink of an eye, he flew into the next aisle, where the figure was, but there was no trace. Superman looked around and spotted the shadow movie a few aisles away and he chased after it, but again it was gone before he got there. Suddenly Superman felt a hand on his shoulder, he wheeled around and came face to face with Wonder Woman and Flash.

"Are you alright?" Wonder Woman asked.

Superman turned looked around before answering, "did you see it?" He asked.

"See what?" Flash asked.

Superman sighed and turned and went back to searching for the dark figure followed by Wonder Woman and Flash. A soft tapping sound suddenly filled the basement and the three stopped when they heard it. They started searching for the sorus and came to a door, superman stepped forward and opened it.

The door led to a small room empty except for one box in the center of the concrete room, when they opened the box they found an old film projector camera and several tapes.

 **next chapter should be out in a few days**


	8. Chapter 8

Batman's eyes shot open, but he shut them quickly and took shallow breaths. A buzzing sound teased at his ears, he reached his hand up to his head and pressed against his temples. He sat up and opened his eyes as he cracked his neck side to side, the buzzing slowly growing louder. He looked to his windows and saw the curtains blowing slowly ignoring the small hands grabbing at the fabric. He slid to the side of the bed and slowly stood up his comforter falling to his feet. He tilted his head listening to dripping sound coming from the attached bathroom, but he walked away. He shuffled into the hall and nearly tripped as the buzzing turned into roaring siren. He stumbled down the long hallway as it seem to slant to the side as the siren continued to ring out in his head. The tall windows lit the hallway as he stepped in and out of the dim moonlight. Finally the siren was too loud, he squeezed his eyes shut and fell onto his knees with his hands covering his ears. Suddenly the rumbling stopped and soft, but sharp, footsteps, came towards him, he opened his eyes to see dark shoes in front of him. " I don't want to ".


End file.
